tatsuorgfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nahare Uchiha
Uchiha Nahare ''' (はなれうち) Una kunoichi nacida en konoha miembro del clan Uchiha Por lo tanto Poseedora del Sharingan Historia Nahare es hija de un miembro del clan Uchiha, Fugasaku Uchiha y de madre hija de el señor feudal del rayo. La familia feudal del rayo tenian adnegacion a los do jutsu de konoha, por lo tanto el señor feudal prohibio a su familia cualquier contacto con los poseedores de do jutsu de konoha. a ecepcion si tuvieran alguna oportunidad de extraerlo. Nii conocio al uchiha en una mision de guardaespaldas, se enamoraron, y casaron a espaldas de su padre. Al poco tiempo Nii quedo embarazada de Nahare, la primera muriendo en el parto. Al enterarse el señor feudal del rayo del engaño y muerte de su hija juró "vengarla". Quiso vengarse de Fugasaku, pero el Tercer Hokage Protegio a el padre de nahare, y a la misma. Fugasaku escondio a Nahare del clan, por lo tanto, vivia allí pero nadie jamás la vio. Eso ayudo durante la masacre Uchiha, Pues ahi murio el padre de Nahare, pero antes dejandole un jutsu de camuflaje parecido al de Mú Nahare pudo ocultarse y ver asi desde un rincon la masacre sin poder hacer nada. escapo rapidamente antes de que Itachi la notara, diciendole el ultimo adios a su padre. Despues de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Nahare paso a la tutela de un Ninja medico, que tiempo despues seria asecinado por su tio, del lado materno, cuando este trataba de protegerla. Nahare conoció el nombre del asecino de su tutor, Tsuchiro. su propio tío, quien queria el sharingan para la familia feudal-rayo. Logró escapar cuando activo por primera ves su Sharingan y juró vengar a su padre y tutor de una manera u otra. Despues de que el muriera, Nahare decidio no relacionarse con ningun otro tutor, y cuidar de si misma. Al entrar a la academia conocio a Sasuke Uchiha Este se maravillo cuando supo que otro habia sobrevivido, Nahare le conto hacerca del Jutsu de su padre, y por que jamás habia oido hablar de ella. Cuando este le juró vengar su clan, se volvieron amigos, y Nahare, no se preocuparia por vengar su clan, solo por su objetivo, Vengar a su tutor y padre matando a su tio, y si hay posibilidad al feudal. Nahare se graduo de la academia Ninja y abandono Konoha en grado de Gennin a los 12 años, pero sus habilidades crecieron al recorrer las naciones ninjas en busca de poder para conseguir su objetivo. De konoha partio a la aldea de la arena, por lo tanto recidio en sunagakure. Fue entrenada por un maestro, al llegar a sunagakure. Su nombre era Akane Mizuto, este le enseño que sin un camino jamás llegaria a un lugar. Duro poco tiempo, pues llegaron los examenes Chunnin, y Akane debia partir a Konoha. Akane sabia de la traicion a Konoha, pero Nahare no estaba enterada. Llego durante las preeliminares, donde ayudo a curar a su viejo amigo Sasuke. Se encontraba como espectadora cuando el ataque departe del sonido y la arena se dio en Konoha, y se vio obligada a escapar con su tutor, de nuevo a Sunagakure. Nahare estaba consternada por el ataque, Akane le conto despues sobre el plan, y esta herida, lo abandono llendose a las arenas rojas. Durante la captura de Gaara para retirar su bijuu, no pudo hacer nada, pero curó a el quinto kasekage cuando regreso a la aldea, este la considera una leal subordinada, aunque Nahare se le hace indiferente, pues solo cumplia su deber, no tiene apego a sunagakure. Tambien visito Konoha despues del ataque de Pain a la aldea, visitando los restos de la aldea de los uchiha. Encontro su camino al querer unirse a '''tatsu (organizacion que tenia como objetivo encontrar la paz) trabaja mejorando sus habilidades para unirse a dicha organización. Actualmente esta bajo el mandato de el quinto Kazekage Gaara, pero sigue usando su banda de ninja de konoha. Personalidad A pesar de lo pasado en su infancia Nahare, tiene una adtitud serena y amable, en batalla se determina por matar solo cuando la situacion lo amerita, y rapidamente, sin dolor. Siente algo del dolor de Sasuke Uchiha aunque, se pone en duda, pues ella nunca conocio un ningun Uchiha aparte de su padre. En general pregunta para saber de todo, y se puede especializar en tecnicas de dificultad en poco tiempo. por lo general es dulce, pero en batalla a demostrado no tener piedad, con los que acaban con su paciencia. En algun momento de su vida, Nahare combatio contra Itachi Uchiha Este al escuchar la historia de la supervivencia de Nahare, la nombro La kunoichi del sharingan entre las sombras perdonandole la vida, pues esta no podia contra el. El describio a Nahare como "una persona demasiado serena para ser amiga de su hermano" ya que, Nahare se lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad que sus sentimientos le permitian. Una de las razones por las que casi nunca muestra su sharingan, es por que no le gusta que la identifiquen como una ninja poderosa, solo por poseer el Sharingan A demostrado que no le gustan los cumplidos 'inapropiados' sacando unna fase sentimentalmente furica, atacando con una sonrisa. A manera de agradecimiento y castigo. Su nombre significa mariposa, por eso cada vez que ve una exclama mi madre esta conmigo. lleva tambien una marca de una llamarada de fuego detras del cuello. Despues del encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha, llevo en su mente que el camino para lograr la venganza es el odio, tal y como el le dijo, no cambia mucho su adtitud, pero esto sin embargo la aturde. Es algo ironica, y utiliza mucho sarcasmo, su cara es inexpresiva, y tiene mucho uso las sonrisas falsas. Apariencia thumb|left|90px|apariencia de nahare (16)Nahare tiene las caracteristicas Uchiha. Cabello largo negro azulado y ojos negros, La vestimenta y apariencia de Nahare cambia mucho, (debido al crecimiento, y viajes) inicialmente en konoha llevaba una camisa Uchiha y dejaba que el cabello se quedara esparcido por el rostro, dejo que esta tambien fuera su apariencia mientras estuvo en sunagakure. cuando residio en kirigakure volvio facciones mas maduras, pero siempre usando kimono. dejo de esparcir el cabello por su rostro para ponerlo a un lado cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. sin embargo cuando batalla se parte mechones a los lados para que no obstruya el poder de sus ojos. lleva un collar del clan Uchiha y un tatuaje de una llamarada de fuego en la parte de atras del cuello. Ida de Konoha thumb|100px|apariencia de nahare al salir de konohaAl graduarse y obtener su banda, Nahare habia aprendido lo basico de su aldea, Ademas, la aldea aun perteneciente a konoha le causaba nefastos recuerdos, decidio irse de konoha, a explorar las naciones, salio de Konohagakure y se especializo aun mas en el Elemento Viento en Sunagakure donde aprendio a convinar la arena con el viento, teniendo un bajo control sobre la arena. (parecido a las tecnicas de gaara) En esta ultima nación siendo elogiada como ninja medico, al curar y extraer una herida con veneno a Kankuro mordiendo la herida y extrayendo el veneno de todo el cuerpo con una tecnica que heredo de su tutor.despues de conocer la organizacion Tatsu fortalecendose y entrenando para ser admitida en esta. Estadia en las Arenas Rojas Estando en las arenas rojas, conocio a Ebizō hermano de la abuela chiyo. Ebizō le relató hacerca de su vida, contandole la historia de su sobrino-nieto sasori. Esta se intereso en el manejo de jutsu de Sasori, especialmente en venenos y en el uso de Técnica de Lavado de Cerebro (Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu). Este guardaba pergaminos que dejo su hermana a su cuidado, repletos de informacion sobre su fallecido nieto. Nahare quiere manejar ese jutsu y es lo que hace mientras se queda en sunagakure. Tambien quiso saber más hacerca de akatuki, y sus poderes. 'Se cree que ira en busca de los jutsus secretos de cada uno a sus aldeas' tal y como empezo con sasori. Nahare investigo, (con ayuda y permiso de gaara) todos los registros que tenian informacion a akatsuki, con la excusa de encontrar debilidades, pero las verdaderas intenciones de la kunoichi es entrenar los mejores jutsus de los criminales de la organizacion. Batalla Uchiha thumb|left|110px|Nahare lista para la pelea.En algun momento despues de su ida de konoha, y llegada a sunagakure se encontro con Itachi uchiha, y batallo con el. Este despues de que ella no cayera en su Genjutsu, por menos de 30 minutos, mostro interes en las habilidades del Sharingan de Nahare, y tambien por el jutsu que hizo su padre para protegerla de el, y ofrecio su tutoria. Pero ella demostro el desprecio que le tenia, por lo hecho a su clan. Nahare le comento las atrocidades que hizo al matar, y el dolor que le causa a su hermano menor. Itachi le intereso que Sasuke fuera amigo de Nahare diciendo que era una chica muy serena para ser amiga de su hermano menor Esta se arto de la charla y ataco, al llegarle de espaldas a itachi, pero esta al abrirlo con el bisturi cargado de chakra de Elemento Viento Salio una vargada de cuervos, estaba bajo su genjutsu. Antes de irse itachi le dijo que perdonaba su vida, apodandole La kunoichi del sharingan oculto entre las sombras Nahare al saber que itachi pertenecia a Akatsuki, expreso que no le sorprendia, (refiriendose a que ebizō le dijo que era una organizacion criminal). Reunion de los 5 kages Nahare viajo al lado de Gaara como ninja encubierta, en asistencia si alguien necesitaba un ninja medico. Nahare sintio la presencia del Chakra (aunque inexplicablemente cambiado) de sasuke, no le presto mucha atencion por que en ese momento se descubrio el engaño de Danzo. Cuando escapo, Gaara dio las ordenes a Nahare de seguirlo. Ella cumplio, hasta que se encontro con Tobi, y sasuke, enfrentados con Danzo. decidio no interferir hasta que termino la pelea, pero sin embargo se entretuvo y fue sorprendida por una de las rafagas de Danzo, quedando con algunos rasguños. Tobi se llevo el sharingan de Shisui del cuerpo de Danzo, y Nahare se acerco a su amigo para hablar este se sorprendio, y mostro una fria y retorcida sonrisa. Sasuke: A si que, no has muerto. Nahare: No me puedo permitir hacerlo. Sasuke: Saliste de Konoha, donde estuviste? Nahare: Ningun lugar en particular... ¡Cuanto has crecido Sasuke! Sasuke: Puedo decir lo mismo. Nahare: Hace algun tiempo he peleado con itachi. ¿Dime Sasuke, has completado tu mision? (Sasuke desprendia depreción, y aun mas cuando le conto la verdad a Nahare acerca de la masacre de su clan) Nahare: ¡Que el ha hecho que! ¿El mato a mi padre por la aldea? Sasuke: Tu chakra desprende gran poder y control. -evitando la respuesta aluciva de Nahare- Dime, ¿Que has hecho con tus habilidades, as conseguido... Nahare: No puedo utilizar el Mangekyo, Sasuke. me he especializado en otras cosas. Por lo visto tu si. Sasuke: Fue lo que hice al salir de konoha. Nahare: Tu tambien, has salido de konoha... Sasuke Hmp. Has conseguido tu venganza.., Nahare? -enfatizando la ultima palabra- Nahare: No he tenido tanta suerte como tu Sasuke. Tengo que entrenar un poco mas del ninjutsu, No quiero despertar el Mangenkyo, no quiero quedar ciega. Sasuke: ¿Como sabes de las consecuencias? Ninja medico. -ella solo asintio- Te dire un secreto, si quieres conseguir tu venganza, Tus lazos te ayudaran. Nahare: ¿Lazos? Sasuke: Tus amigos, o las personas de las que no te sientes capaz de abandonar. Si lo haces, si las abandonas, si no creas sentimientos, te volveras lo suficientemente fuerte para poder llevar a cabo tu venganza. Nahare: Sasuke -dijo la chica con ironia- Lazos? Solo construi Lazos perdidos. En konoha an perecido todos ellos. tu lo sabes. Ahora no tengo a nadie de quien me sienta en confianza, mucho menos tengo un lazo para perder o abandon... left|thumb|132px|Sasuke abrazando a Nahare(Sasuke abrazo a Nahare) Sasuke: Ahora Nahare, tienes uno. Destruyelo. Aniquila este momento, piensa que te odio, que jamas te agradecere lo que hiciste por mi en el pasado, odiame, y asi lograras tu venganza. Algun dia te necesitare. fue lo ultimo que dijo el antes que Nahare sintiera el chakra de Sakura hacercandose, retirandose, para llegar con la noticia de la muerte de Danzo al Kasekage. Le pidio a Gaara el permiso para salir de ahi y empezar la investigacion de las aldeas de los difuntos Akatsukis. Gaara por un principio se nego, pues ella era un elemento especial en sus fuerzas y seria de mucha ayuda en la gran cuarta guerra ninja. Pero ella al decirle que se habia encontrado en el camino con Tobi, esta le dijo que permaneceria sumergida especialmente en la investigacion de este akatsuki, este le permitio irse enseguida, necesitarian la informacion. -Que nunca llegaria- Batalla de las salamandras Nahare decidio hacer su primer viaje a Amegakure iniciando la investigación con el lider de la organización, Nagato, desobedeciendo las Ordenes del Gondaime Kazekage. Al llegar a esta, Los aldeanos corrian despavoridos, se veia el caos en la ciudad, y un poco mas ayá, se desataba la batalla de una Salamandra gigante, con lo que parecian salamandras algo mas pequeñas que este, pero estas lo superaban en número. Nahare con todo el desespero y los gritos agarro a un 'ninja' que corria desesperado, agarrandolo del cuello y levantodolo, mientras este solo la veia con terror. Nahare: Te doy 1 minuto para que me digas que rayos sucede aqui, antes de que pierda la paciencia. Ninja: ¡Toyo-Sama se ha hido!, ¡Las salamandras se han salido de control!, ¡Ibuse-Sama intenta combatirlas solo para proteger a la aldea! Nahare al oir esto bajo al ninja, se dirijo al campo de batalla, realizando: Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración apartando a la gran salamandra de las demás, causandoles algunos daños a la rebeldia. Ibuse:¿Qu.e? Nahare: ¿No puedes controlar a tu propio ejercito, o eres parte de esto? Ibuse: ¡Toyo se ha hido, quieren el control de la aldea! Nahare: Yo he oido acerca de ti. Eres ibuse la gran salamandra de Hanzo. Ibuse: Tu.. no eres de Amegakure Nahare: No precisamente, sus ninjas deberian escogerlos mejor. estas librando una batalla con la que no podras solo. Ibuse: Has logrado dispersarlas y aturdirlas con un solo ataque. ¡Si cooperas saldremos de esto! Nahare: ¿Plural? Ibuse: ¡Cuidado! Nahare se puso en defensa, mientras las salamandras contraatacaban intentando hacer ataques bajo tierra Ibuse: ¿¡Que elemento manejas?! Nahare: Fuego y viento. Ibuse: Bien. Tengo un plan, planean hacer ataques bajo tierra, deja que la mitad baje, pero deten la otra antes de que se entierren, intentare acabar con la mitad. dijo enterrandose. Nahare dejo que la mitad se enterrara, mientras las otras las detuvo haciendolas retroceder con Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón, logro dispersarlas, pero sintio como la tierra se volvia inestable usó Elemento Viento: Corriente de Viento, antes de que una salamandra se la tragara. Despues de eso Ibuse salio a la superficie, a acabar con las salamandras que restaban Ibuse: Metete a mi boca ¡Ahora! Nahare: ¡Estas loco! Ibuse: ¡Haslo ahora si no quieres morir! Nahare se metio a la boca de la salamandra gigante, cuando el ejercito de salamandras solto su nube de veneno thumb|185px|Las salamandras atacando con nube de gas venenoso Nahare: ¡Abre la boca! Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración A travez de la boca de Ibuse, Nahare hizo el ataque haciendo que el veneno se dispersara y las salamandras una vez mas salieran despedidas, a la vez que esta saltó, y lanzo Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego Incinerando a las salamandras y asi acabando la pelea Ibuse: Dime tu nombre, Kunoichi. Nahare: Uchiha Nahare de konoha. Ibuse: ¿Uchiha? Pero qu.e. ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? dijo mirando el simbolo en su espalda, en su collar Nahare: He venido a tomar informacion sobre Pain, el antiguo lider de la aldea. Ibuse: Has perdido tu tiempo. Desde que el infeliz mato a Hanzo, murio también, junto con su subordinada, dejando la aldea sola, que fue tomada por Toyo, este se fue hace poco tiempo y las salamandras salieron de mi control. Gracias por tu ayuda. Nahare: *''He luchado para nada''* Nahare simplemente se dio vuelta para ir a su proximo destino, hasta que Ibuse intervino Ibuse: Hace tiempo no veia un ninja con ese poder elemental, serias una buena compañera. Nahare: ¿Por que no lo averiguas? left|thumb|166px|Ibuse recordando a Hanzo en NahareIbuse: Has evitado que Amegakure caiga en desgracia. Si prometes mantener controladas a las salamandras, te dare nuestro poder. Nahare: Despues de todo no me ire con las manos vacias, are pacto con tigo. Lo prometo. La salamandra desenrrollo un pergamino de su lengua, inmediatamente nahare mordio su dedo y escribio su nombre en este, causando que se volviera a enrrollar. Ibuse desaparecio en ese momento dandole las gracias a Nahare, a su vez esta calmando a la gente a su alrededor, volviendo a su viaje. Finalizacion de la Cuarta guerra ninja Nahare paso desde los 16 hasta los 19 viajando para encontrar informacion sobre los jutsus de akatsuki, Se quedo en Kirigakure en su afan de obtener el poder de la gran fuerte de Chakra de Kisame hoshigaki, (ya muerto) pero su busqueda fue en vano ya que Kisame no tiene registros en esa aldea, ya que mato a los ancianos y a su maestro. (a ecepcion de que habia un pergamino hacerca de la matanza de estudiantes que cometio). Residiendo en kirigakure se gano reputación como la ninja con el control absoluto sobre el fuego, Gracias al pacto con Katomsu. Alli conocio a Mizuken Kuronagi este le hablo del deseo que tenia de formar una organizacion, (en ese momento tatsu no existia) ella se quedo en Kirigakure, Con los pergaminos de Akatsuki lorgo completar la tecnica Jutsu de Bloqueo sello de Absorción (mediante investigaciones descubrio que aunque no tuviera el rinnegan, poseer un dojutsu te hacia poder completar la tecnica) que utilizaba el camino Preta de Nagato, consiguiendo utilizar a su favor el segundo Jutsu de un Akatsuki. tambien, por medio de pergaminos, y la demostracion en batalla aprendio Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix de Itachi uchiha. en uno de sus viajes encontrandose con Juan Uchiha Senju En ese momento Nahare se convirtio en aspirante a Tatsu encontrandose -quien ya era miembro- con mizuken, y actualmente esta es su subordinada, y entrena bajo su direccion para poder entrar a tatsu. Habilidades Kekkei Genkai Al ser miembro del clan Uchiha, Nahare como todos los demas miembros del clan uchiha, posee el Sharingan Estathumb|84px|Sharingan de Nahare lo desperto a la edad de 7 años cuando Tsuchiro mato a su tutor. Actualmente el sharingan de Nahare esta formado totalmente. como poseedora del Sharingan y siendo un ninja medico, Nahare tiene en cuenta las consecuencias devastadoras del Sharingan en sus ojos. Tiene miedo de desarrollar el Mangekyo sin tener una tecnica que le asegure que no perdera su luz. Su sharingan extremadamente sencible a la aparicion de Chakra le da habilidades de Ninja sensor. Jutsu elemental Como miembro del clan Uchiha maneja a la perfeccion y sin esfuerzo el elemento fuego No pudo aprender los jutsus secretos del clan, pero se dice que el propio Hiruzen Sarutobi le enseño Jutsus de fuego, antes de que esta abandonara konoha, aproximadamente, Nahare se formaria en Jutsus de elemento fuego a los 9 años de edad. Despues de culminar su entrenamiento del elemento fuego, Hiruzen, dio a su propio hijo como maestro a Nahare, Asuma Sarutobi Se encargo de especializarla en Elemento Viento. Esto puso a Nahare en el equilibrio con 2 elementos totalmente complementarios, ya que el viento, aviva el fuego. Esta considera su mejor jutsu como un legado, fue el unico jutsu de fuego utilizado por su padre, y se lo dejo en un pergamino antes de su muerte el jutsu Elemento Fuego: Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego Jutsus Akatsuki Nahare con la ayuda de Ebizō entreno el Jutsu de lavado de cerebro de Sasori, teniendo el poder de controlar mentes humanas, con la funcion de espionaje. Tambien con el permiso del kasekage se fue hacia kirigakure con los pergaminos con la informacion sobre akatsuki, ahi estaban los jutsus de Nagato, del cual pudo aprender a hacer el jutsu de bloqueo sello de absorción (fue capaz de hacerlo gracias a que posee dojutsu) Es una técnica de sellado muy avanzada que es capaz de absorber cualquier tipo de chakra, con independencia de cualquier transformación especial o la naturaleza del mismo, y la dispersión dentro de un cuerpo al girar el chakra dentro de su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta. Como resultado, esta técnica puede absorber cualquier jutsu basado en ninjutsu, independientemente del poder, sin perjudicar al usuario. El usuario que realiza esta tecnica absorbe el chakra de la tecnica de su oponente, restaurando el chakra del primero, -tambien rejuvenece y aumenta el poder- es una tecnica de corto alcanze. tambien utiliza la tecnica de itachi Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix que consiste en shurikens cubiertas de fuego que salen de la boca de quien las ejecuta. Habilidades de curación Fueron las primeras habilidades ninja que aprendio Nahare de su tutor, siempre mostro un gran talento, ganando right|thumb|100px|Nahare curando a Sasukereconocimiento en la aldea de la arena, por curar al hermano del que despues seria quinto kazekage. Es decir, que aprendio de su tutor, pero se especializo en arte ninja de curación estando en sunagakure. Tambien ayudo al sanamiento de Sasuke cuando este estaba herido despues de las preeliminares. Es una de las ninjas medicos mas prestigiosas de Konoha-Sunagakure. Kuchyose no jutsu left|thumb|Nahare invocando a IbusePuede invocar a Ibuse la salamandra de Hanzo, despues de hacerle un favor a este en la batalla de las salamandras Nahare lo utiliza para ataques bajo tierra, y ofensivos, utilizando su elemento fuego para combinarlo con el de Ibuse, tambien utiliza su nube de veneno para matar o neutralizar al enemigo segun el nivel tóxico de este. Ah entrenado con esta desde que tiene 16, por lo que ahora ambos trabajan a la perfeccion juntos. Kenjutsu Nahare utiliza las cuchillas de chakra de su maestro Asuma. Tambien utiliza el bisturí medico, se utiliza para right|thumb|106px|Arma de konohahacer operaciones, pero combinado con el chakra elemental de viento de Nahare, puede llegar a ser un arma mortal. Ella tambien usa una espada con el signo de Konoha, que usa por motivos sentimentales. Taijutsu Se especializa en las tecnicas anteriores, pero tiene un manejo muy equilibrado del taijutsu, pues al no tener equipo que la protegiera, tuvo que aprender a defenderse y a curar sus heridas al mismo tiempo. Curiosidades *Nahare fue la unica chica sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, con ayuda de su padre. *Su cumpleaños es un día antes que el de Naruto Uzumaki, quiere decir que nacio un dia antes de el ataque del kyuby a Konoha, tambien comparten signo. *Su nombre significa "Mariposas de viento" y Uchiha "ventilador de papel, lo que alusiria a "Mariposas impulsadas por ventiladores de papel" *Su comida favorita es el Sushi, mientras que odia los bollos de cerdo. *Quiere unirse a Tatsu para sentirse en equipo, ya que nunca se le asigno a uno debido a su partida. *Su frase favorita es "Siento llegar tarde, me perdi en el camino de la vida". (Frase de Kakashi, se presume que lo conocio) *No se sabe por que Itachi Uchiha le perdono la vida. *Itachi uchiha ofrecio ser su maestro. Pero ella declino su oferta. *Su signo 'Libra' significa la balanza, Es curioso por que sus elementos estan equilibrados. *Gaara no sabe de la "traicion" (mas bien desacato a sus ordenes) de Nahare, se presume que la sigue esperando, o la cree muerta. *Ella consiguio dominar la tecnica "lavado de cerebro" de Sasori, "Jutsu de bloqueo sello de absorcion" de Nagato y la de "Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix" de itahi. y quiere dominar tecnicas de los demas akatsukis. *Aunque salio de su aldea en rango Gennin, Hasta ahora su rango si estuviera en alguna aldea seria Ninja elite, al unirse a Tatsu se convertiria en Criminal rango S. *Gaara al dejar que Nahare se llevara los pergaminos, Se puede apreciar que le tenia gran confianza, o cariño. *Le hace honor a su sobrenombre, pues Solo itachi uchiha, Tshuchiro, y posiblemente Gaara, han visto el sharingan de nahare *Quiere completar su venganza, pero quiere hacerlo despues de manejar sus jutsus en un nivel perfeccionista. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Aspirantes